El peor dia de mi vida
by neko-miko-kagome
Summary: pense que al conocerte todo estaria bien, pero los giros del destino me forzaron a tomar esta decicion, espero que me comprendas y no me culpes..kagome necesita casarse para salvar su casa y le presentan a dos hombres pero la comprometen con el equivocado


Disclaimer: solo quiero aclarar que ningun personaje de inuyasha me pertenece solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoria, los personajes le perteneces a la genio Rumiko Takahashi.

_Bueno, aquí les traigo mi primer ine shot, se me ocurrio en un momento y decidi escribirlo antes de olvidarlo, espero que les agrade y me comenten que les parece, y espero pronto terminar o continuar mis otros fics, que ya los tengo algo abandonados, bueno eso es todo y disfrutenlo._

_**El peor dia de mi vida**_

Mis pies descalzos tocaban la fría roca al pie del acantilado, el cabello de color azabache bailaba libre por mi cara, mi mirada canela fija en el vacío, mientras mi cuerpo se traslucía por el delgado camisón que llevaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel extremo? ¿Por qué había pensado en aquella salida?

No tenia idea de cómo mis pasos la habían conducido hasta aquel lugar, al que siempre le había tenido terror, pero en ese día se sentía muy calmo, muy pacifico, solo caminé sin conciencia alejándome del lugar en donde había nacido la desdicha, la mente solo me dictaba que encontrará una forma de acallar ese dolor, y sin saber en que momento me decidí, había llegado al pie del acantilado.

Viendo como las olas, embravecidas esa noche rompían contra las filosas rocas, la mente divagaba en como había empezado mi dolor… era fácil recordar los tiempos felices cuando vivía en su casa solo con mi madre, padre y hermana, pero después de la muerte de mi adorado padre al caer del caballo la desdicha poco a poco llegó.

La granja no se podía administrar sola y era completamente indecoroso que una mujer lo hiciera, así que mi tío Miroku había llegado una temporada para cuidar de sus intereses mientras llegaba alguien mas. Lo que no sabia es que a partir de ese momento mi vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados, Miroku Takeda era un hombre muy autoritario, simplemente llego una noche, nos reunió en la mesa y sin mas preámbulo había dicho:

-Si quieren seguir con la hacienda Higurashi tendrá que haber matrimonio, y me imagino que la mas propicia para esto es Angelina, sin duda, por estar en la edad casadera.

Un silencio se adueño del recinto, nadie dijo nada, de pronto mi hermana se excusó y se fue a su habitación, yo siempre había sido muy dócil, pero no le había gustado esa orden, y nadie podía culparme ellas hubieran hecho lo mismo, como digerir esa información, de pronto seria la esposa de alguien y tenia que ser cuanto antes.

El siguiente fin de semana mi tío había llegado con otros dos hombres, uno era ligeramente mas grande que mi hermana y ella era siete años mayor que yo, era alto, su piel era excesivamente blanca , estaba en buena condición física, y su mirada era fría, las orbes castañas del hombre eran frías y calculadoras, su nombre era Sesshomaru Taisho… todas nos sentimos intimidadas por ello.

Pero después como la luz después de la tormenta un muchacho mas joven entró, tenia una complexión parecida al otro hombre pero era un poco mas moreno y su cabello era aun mas rubio que el del señor Taisho, y sus ojos… eran maravillosos eran de un color miel dorada y tenia un brillo especial. En ese momento mi corazón latió como un loco, solamente por ver a Inuyasha Taisho, pero, desgraciadamente mi alegría no duro mucho.

El día siguiente había tratado a los hermanos Taisho a que eran de una de las familias más adineradas de Japón. Sesshomaru era muy amable, pero su seriedad me asustaba, pero hacia muy buenas platicas con mi hermana Rin, mientras que yo paseaba con inuyasha, era muy simpático y me hacia reír mucho, nunca tuve unas charlas tan interesantes como las que sostenía con él, era alguien que podia iluminar un recinto solo por estar en él.

Miroku Takeda, era un americano, todo en el se notaba, sus modales, su mentalidad, su forma de pensar, solo las raíces de la familia lo tenían en Japon, pero yo, Kagome Higurashi tenia una mentalidad muy diferente a la de mi tío, y agraciadamente Inuyasha la tenia también, siendo todo lo contrario a Sesshomaru y a Rin.

Pensé que todo seria color de rosa mientras estaban en la hacienda, todo estaba muy bien, cuatro noches después de su llegada invite a Inuyasha a que viera junto conmigo a la mañana siguiente el amanecer desde el barranco con el que colindaba la hacienda. No tenia idea de que ese día seria el peor de mi existencia…

Sabia que mi tío me quería comprometer y había traído a esos caballeros para tenerlos como prospectos, pero yo ya había elegido a quien quería como esposo. Después de ver el amanecer junto al hombre mas impresionante de mi existencia, tomados de la mano, sintiendolo junto a mi, mientras me acariciaba la cara con el dorso de su mano y me decia que era hermoza… pero tubimos que regresar asi que lo hicimos por la vereda que daba a la casa.

Cuando llegamos los criados estaban trabajando lo mas rápido posible, arreglando todo para un banquete que se efectuaría en la noche y era muy importante, mi madre, llego diciendo que necesitábamos arreglarnos, me despedí con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y me dirigí a mi pieza muy emocionada, me indicaron que seria mejor descansar un tiempo así que tome una siesta, me desperté con un podo de hambre asi que me arregle un poco el cabello antes de bajar por un refrigerio, estando en el ante comedor me encontré con inuyasha, fue muy extraño, en vez de saludarme como siempre, dijo un "compermiso" que sonó extrañamente seco y duro, y salio de la casa sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme, en ese momento pensé que sin duda que había hecho algo mal, y se molestó conmigo, ahora que sé todo, eso desearía.

Pase toda la tarde tratando de descifrar lo que había hecho para que tuviera esa reacción, pero no encontré nada, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del comedor, que estaba adornado de la manera mas elegante que hubiera visto en mi vida, un muy feliz Miroku me condujo hasta mi lugar, y me extrañó que estuviera del lado contrario al de siempre, mi sitio desde siempre había sido dos sillas a la izquierda del lugar de mi padre, y desde la llegada de los señores Taisho había sido a la izquierda de Inuyasha, asi que conversabamos amenamente durante la cena, pero ahora me encontraba completamente al revés, dos asientos a la derecha de mi tío, y en el puesto a la derecha de Sesshomaru, y en mi antiguo lugar se encontraba mi hermana, frente a mi estaba Rin, quien tenia una cara sombría y notaba que estuvo llorando, quise preguntarle el por que, pero justo en el momento que me decidí mi tío llamo nuestra atención durante la cena, pase mis ojos por mi madre, quien estaba tan resplandeciente como siempre, mi hermana con la cara de amargura y un Inuyasha muy sombrío y tenso, antes de terminar mi recorrido visual, mi tío llamo mi atención con su voz grave y pesada.

-Es tiempo de que anuncie algo muy importante.-tomó aire y siguió hablando- Como tutor de las hermosas hermanas Higurashi, y con la decisión de el honorable señor Inu no Taisho quisiera anunciar el formar compromiso de mi sobrina menor, con el caballero Taisho.

En mis labios se formo una sonrisa, mi vida era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez llegue a imaginar, pero muy rápido como siempre mi felicidad se fue, como una hoja al viento.

Escuche a mi tío hablar, mientras una mano le indicaba que me levantara.

-Es una alegría poder celebrar la boda entre kagome y Sesshomaru…

Desde ese momento yo no escuche nada, mi mente quedo en blanco mientras sentía como era succionada a un gran abismo. Enfrente de mi desfilo mi familia abrazándome y felicitándome por mi compromiso, mi madre alegre, mi hermana completamente tensa, y un abrazo insipiente de Inuyasha y uno que sentí como un glaciar tocando mi piel, cuando mi futuro esposo me estrecho entre sus brazos.

No puedo recordar nada de lo que decían después de ese momento, puedo recordar levemente como me senté en la sala mientras platicaban, pero mi mente no se encontraba con ellos, se encontraba en otra parte.

Llegue a mi habitación, y cuando todo estuvo en completo silencio, por fin pude sacar las lagrimas que me habían llenado por dentro, me sentí sola y desvalida, me imaginaba una vida junto a ese ser de hielo, sin sentimientos, sin aquel fuego interno, sin aquella vivacidad, sin aquellas chispas, sin aquellos ojos dorados, sin ser Inuyasha…

Quizás fue demasiado pronto cuando mi corazón se hizo ilusiones con él, tenia que aceptar mi futuro, no podía cambiarlo, me acosté en mi cama esperando que mis lagrimas dejaran de salir, nunca pensé que pudiera llorar tanto tiempo, cuando sentí que mis ojos no podían llorar mas, me limpie y sonreí con amargura sentada en mi cama.

En ese momento mi hermana entro a la habitación, y tenia un aspecto como el que imagino yo debía tener en ese momento, pero nunca pensé que mi hermana Cristina, la mas dócil de las dos pudiera estallar y decirme todo lo que me dijo:

-¡Eres una maldita, no te bastó el haber tenido a Inuyasha desde el momento en que te vio, sino que también al ver que tenia afinidad con Sesshomaru, de alguna manera te la ingenias para poder quitármelo también. Siempre has sido así…

Enfoque mis ojos en ella en la penumbra que nos rodeaba, no podía creer que tanto odio se pudiera mirar en la angelical cara de ella, siendo reconocida siempre por su temple y tranquilidad, ahora sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se veían como un verde oscuro y opaco, me sentí culpable…culpable como nunca en mi vida…

-Siempre has conseguido lo que quieres, y siempre ha sido verme infeliz, cuando teníamos algo nuevo siempre era para ti, por ser la mas pequeña, quisiera haber sido tan berrinchuda y caprichosa como tú y siempre conseguir lo que quisiera, nunca antes me había disgustado, por que creía, ¡confiaba y sabia que no me dañarías!-hizo una pausa y con voz mas iracunda y mordaz acotó-pero ahora que me he quitado la venda de mis ojos puedo ver que he vivido con un ser incapaz de ver la felicidad en otros.

Después de decirme eso y dejarme peor de lo que había estado horas antes, se giro en talones y se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de salir tiró la ultima navaja directo a mi corazón.

-Desearía que hubieras muerto tu, y no mi padre, tu merecías morir, él no.

No pude ahogar un sollozo, en ese momento fue cuando vislumbré la mejor salida, esa era justo lo que deseaba mi hermana, y no afectaría a nadie mas…

Fue cuando salí de la casa corriendo y azotando las puertas para llegar al lugar donde había estado la mañana anterior, en donde mis penas se acabarían. Ahí estaba todo frente a mi…

Justo a mis pies estaba el espectáculo mas hermoso, las olas rompiendo en las rocas, me quedé algunos momentos observando el lugar que seria mi tumba por toda la eternidad… eso se me hacia justo para todos y ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Retrocedí unos pasos, y cuando tomaba impuso para saltar escuche una voz familiar, grave y muy transparente, así la había calificado yo por que su voz decía todo de su estado de animo, y en ese momento se escuchaba muy desesperado. Me detuve un instante, y giré mi cabeza a la vereda y lo encontré ahí frente a mi, su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos vidriosos.

-No lo hagas kagome, por favor…te lo ruego, por lo que mas quieras, por favor no lo hagas…

Ví que caminaba hacia donde me encontraba así que sin dudar un segundo di unos pasos hacia atrás y tome impulso para saltar mientras mire de reojo que el corría hacia mi, al dejar de tocar las rocas y estar en el aire cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, mientras escuchaba un grito ensordecedor y sentí como algo calido me llevaba y mientras llegaba a mi lacalma ya no supe mas.

Sentí como mi pierna me dolía, en mi cara se debió reflejar el dolor por que mi mama empezó a ser llamada por nuestra doncella.

-kagome, querida, ¿como te encuentras?

Antes de responder a mi madre las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos solo quería desaparecer de faz de la tierra, no quería solamente causarme mas dolor.

-Querida no llores, si tu no quedaste tan mal, solo fue una pequeña herida en la pierna, gracias a Dios y a Inuyasha que estés con vida, una suerte para los dos sin duda el que salieran vivos después de esto.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ¿acaso Inuyasha se había tirado conmigo? Eso no debía de haber pasado. No quería hacer sufrir mas a los demás, solo quería dejar de sufrir, por que la vida era tan injusta coinmigo.

-Desde que despertó no ha dejado de preguntar por ti y como has estado.- mientras se acercaba a la puerta acotó-Creo que fue una buena idea de Seshomaru… sin duda.

Lo ultimo no entendí muy bien, pero no habia tiempo para eso. Yo solo pensaba en la pasada noche, y entonces presumí que había sido mi Inuyasha quello calido que había sentido antes de caer inconciente.

Algunos días mas pasaron y me contaron que estuve tres días dormida después de lo que ellas llamaban "el accidente", mi hermana se disculpo conmigo y me dijo que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto y me rogó por perdón, y yo se lo di, aunque dentro de mi seguía pensando que el barranco era buena opción, por que no quería ser la esposa de un hombre como Seshomaru por ningún motivo.

Por fin pude caminar y me traslade hasta la habitación donde descansaba el menor de los Taisho, aunque fuera mi futuro cuñado, tenia que disculparme formalmente con él antes de poder completar lo que él había intentado detener, entre a la pieza, el estaba viendo el techo en ese momento, creo que me escucho entrar, m e habia dado cuenta que con el bastón que me dieron hacia mucho ruido, pero toda mi desesperación se fue cuando esos ojos ambarinos me vieron de una forma que hizo que mis piernas perdieran fuerza, si no hubiera estado recargada en el bastón, hubiera caído de lleno al piso, espere un poco para poder caminar, me coloqué cerca de él y antes de hablar me dijo que me sentara al pie de la cama, fue ahí cuando por fin me di cuenta de los daños que tenia, una pierna que supongo estaría rota por que estaba entablillada y heridas múltiples en los brazos y en la cara, sin darme cuenta estaba acariciándole la mejilla justo donde una herida se había terminado de curar.

-Esta será una historia que se cuente por mucho tiempo.

Me dijo con una sonrisa que en ese momento no logré descifrar.

-Si, como una muchacha fue salvada por su futuro cuñado de una muerte segura. Eso sera todo un cuento de hadas.

Me encontré con una risa hermosa, sin un ápice de ironía o amargura, solo felicidad y alegria, me sonroje, sin saber por que, y de pronto cuando estaba evitando su mirada viendo una mancha en la pared que de pronto se había convertido en lo mas interesante en la habitación, sentí una mano que me acariciaba muy delicadamente la mejilla, lo ví de frente, mientras sentía un calor muy grande en las mejillas, y escuche lo que decía con una voz increíblemente aterciopelada..

-Serás una hermosa señora de Taisho.

Mi corazón que parecía haberse sanado momentos antes, se hirió de forma sorprendente, rompiendose en mi pedazos, dandome mas dolor del que jamás hubiera imaginado, y sin permiso alguno, gotas saladas resbalaban por mis pómulos y caían hasta mi falda. El había puesto una cara de tristeza sin que yo le prestara atención.

-Pensé que te alegrarías por eso, Angelina…

Me sorprendí al escucharlo, ¿deseaba que me casara con su hermano? Eso me decía que la única que sintió alguna vez algo más que amistad… tontamente había sido yo.

-¿tengo que alegrarme por tener que casarme con alguien que ni siquiera siento algo mas que agrado, ¿por que me obligan a casarme con tu hermano?. En ese caso tengo que saltar de alegria…

Ahí estaba otra vez aquella melodiosa risa, y ella seguía sin entender el por que, simplemente sentía como su corazón poco a poco se llenaba de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que rebosaba de amargura.

-Pero, kagome, no es mi hermano con quien te vas a casar.

El tiempo paró en ese instante, empecé a unir en mi cabeza todas las piezas del rompecabezas y una sonrisa marco mis labios, era impresionante, no podía ser un sueño, mi mente no jugaría tan suciamente conmigo, no podía creer lo que sucedía, pero tampoco pensaba que Inuyasha fuera un ser maldito capas de hacerme sentir algo así.

-Aunque no lo creas pequeña, nada mas me recupero y habrá boda, y por como van las cosas será doble.- decía mientras sonreía de aquella forma que no había podido descifrar y ahora si, era algo mas que cariño, era mas que ternura, y no encontré las palabras para describirlo.

Sonreí, ahora estaba segura, no era mentira, y justamente como él había predicho, dos meses después en la hacienda Higurashi había boda doble, Kagome Higurashi se unía en santo matrimonio con Inuyasha Taisho, al igual que Rin Higurashi con Sesshomaru Taisho

No conocía la verdadera felicidad hasta que conocí a al amor de mi vida, Inuyasha, y nadie nunca me podrá contradecir eso, mi hermana y mi cuñado se fueron a vivir a America donde criaron criando a sus dos pequeños hijos, y como la hacienda significaba tanto para Inuyasha y para mi, hemos vivido aquí, administrándola entre los dos, aunque a los ojos de todos él lleva las riendas.

Muchos años después descubrí que había otra cosa en la que mi esposo tubo la razón, esta historia se contaría por años, por que aunque ya han pasado cuarenta años después de nuestra boda, todos mis hijos y nietos han leído este manuscrito en el que cuento lo que un día sentí, y como pensé que después de un día de tormenta no había mañana y estaba equivocada, después de un día de lluvia, le sigue un día soleado.

Se despide,

Kagome de Taisho.

Noviembre, 1789.


End file.
